


Das Geschenk

by DavidbeatsGoliath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Bastards
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidbeatsGoliath/pseuds/DavidbeatsGoliath
Summary: Weihnachtsfeier (naja, eine Feier in der Tradition der Saphirinseln, irgendwie musste ich da was konstruieren) auf Winterfell. Ein Blick auf Tormund und Brienne ist auch mit dabei.Während alle in der Großen Halle feiern, hockt Einer allein draußen und brütet vor sich hin. Sansa hat aber noch ein Geschenk zu vergeben (Nein, nicht das. ;) ).





	Das Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Menschen,
> 
> ich hatte an anderer Stelle für einen Adventskalender eine kleine, harmlose (!) Weihnachtsgeschichte im GoT-Universum geschrieben.  
> Vielleicht habt Ihr auch Freude daran.

Brienne stand wie jeden Morgen steif vor Sansas Schreibtisch um ihren Bericht zur Lage in der Burg abzuliefern. Sie hechelte gerade die Aufstellung der Wachen für den Tag durch. Ihr monotones Gerede verkam in Sansas schlaftrunkenen Ohren zu einem angenehmen Murmeln, während die Wärme des eben im Kamin entfachten Feuers die nächtliche Kälte aus dem Zimmer trieb.  
Es war gut Brienne hierzuhaben und gut, wieder zu Hause und im Norden zu sein.  
Der Winter hatte ohne Zweifel Einzug gehalten und das Rudel hatte sich zusammengeschart und einige neue Freunde und Gefährten mitgebracht.  
Arya war zurückgekehrt und auch Bran, den sie solange tot geglaubt hatte; nur um ihn zu finden und gleich wieder zu verlieren. Er sah noch aus wie ihr Bruder, aber er war nun der Dreiäugige Rabe, ein abwesender Beobachter, der der Welt seltsam enthoben schien.

Sansa hatte handfestere Dinge zu tun. Sie musste sich darum kümmern, die Rüstungen, die der Schmied für die vor ihnen liegenden Kämpfe anfertigte, mit Leder ausstatten zu lassen, damit sie wenigstens etwas Schutz vor der Kälte boten. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass genügend Vorräte in der Burg waren und dass genug Heu für die Tiere in den Scheunen lagerte. Die anderen Herren des Nordens, die sie unter dem Banner der Starks versammelt hatte, musste sie ebenfalls bei Laune halten. Diese begannen bereits wegen der Wildlinge, wie sie die Angehörigen des Freien Volkes abfällig nannten, zu murren, die in den „Süden“ gekommen waren, während Jon unterwegs war, um größere Allianzen zu schmieden.  
Einige von diesen beherbergte Winterfell derzeit und das Zusammenleben gestaltete sich nicht immer reibungslos.

Erst gestern hatte es einen handfesten Streit bei den Zwingern gegeben, der sicher blutig geendet hätte, wenn nicht Clegane mit einigen derben Flüchen dazwischen gefahren wäre, weil die Streithähne die Hunde nervös machten.  
Sansa hatte sein Brüllen noch in der Waffenkammer hören können, wo sie gerade mit dem Verwalter gesprochen hatte.  
Der Bluthund war vor einiger Zeit mit Tormund Riesentod, dem Wildling, vor dem Tor aufgetaucht, um Nachrichten von Jon zu überbringen und sie hatte ihm angeboten zu bleiben.  
Er war einverstanden gewesen und hatte sich eine Arbeit in den Zwingern gesucht, sodass er meistens für sich blieb.  
Sandor schien ruhiger als früher, aber Sansa war sich sicher, dass das Feuer, das die Narben auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, unter seiner Haut weiterglomm und noch immer jederzeit wütend hervorbrechen konnte.  
Ihre Gedanken wollten gerade noch weiter zurückwandern, zu einer Nacht, als der Himmel und der Fluß grün gebrannt hatten, da hörte sie Brienne fragen: „Herrin, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Offenbar hatte sie ihren Bericht abgeschlossen und wartete schon eine Weile auf eine Reaktion, denn ihre blauen Augen blickten besorgt.  
„Ja, Brienne. Vielen Dank. Ich war nur - in Gedanken.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Es ist keine leichte Zeit“, pflichtete die große Frau ihr bei.  
Sansa wollte sich den Papieren vor ihr zuwenden und das Tagewerk beginnen, aber die Jungfrau von Tarth, die normalerweise gleich nach ihrem Rapport das Zimmer verließ, stand bewegungslos vor ihr und schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.  
„Ja?“, fragte Sansa und hob den Blick.  
„Herrin - vielleicht - ich…“, stammelte die Blonde.  
Sansa richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl ganz auf. „Brienne, sprecht frei heraus. Wenn ich etwas für Euch tun kann, lasst es mich wissen. Habt keine Scheu Euer Anliegen vorzutragen.“  
„Also“, sie räusperte sich, „auf den Saphirinseln wo ich aufgewachsen bin, gibt es eine Tradition.“ Sie sah Sansa fragend an.  
Als diese ermutigend nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Einmal aller 350 Tage feiern wir ein Fest, bei dem wir uns daran erinnern, wie die Inseln den ersten Menschen von den Kindern des Wassers geschenkt wurden, um unsere Vorfahren nach 350 Tagen umherirren auf dem Meer zu retten. Es gibt ein Festessen und jeder macht seinen Nächsten kleine Geschenke. Es ist immer sehr schön“, schloss sie beinahe verzagt, als fiele ihr kein Grund ein, warum sie überhaupt davon erzählte.  
Sansa lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände in ihrem Schoß.  
„Und Ihr wollt dieses Fest jetzt auch hier feiern?“  
„Ja, Herrin. Ich dachte, es könnte den Leuten hier vielleicht - gut tun“, erklärte Brienne.  
Das könnte es bestimmt, dachte Sansa und einige der vielen kleinen Streitereien, die in den letzten Wochen immer wieder mehr oder weniger offen ausgetragen worden waren, zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei.  
„Oder sie betrinken sich heillos und gehen sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel“, führte sie ihren Gedankengang laut zu Ende.  
Brienne wirkte bedrückt und Sansa fuhr schnell fort: „Wenn wir den Ausschank von Alkohol beschränken und einige Abstriche hinsichtlich des Essens machen, um Vorräte zu sparen, ist es eine gute Idee.“ Das Gesicht der blonden Frau hellte sich augenblicklich auf und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
„Wann ist es soweit?“, verlangte Sansa zu wissen.  
„In einer Woche“, erklärte Brienne.  
„Dann seid Ihr jetzt mit den Vorbereitungen betraut. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.“ Sansa lächelte Brienne warm an, die ihre Freude scheinbar nur mühsam im Zaum hielt.  
Sie verabschiedete sich und tanzte mehr aus dem Raum, als dass sie stapfte, wie es sonst ihre Gewohnheit war.

Der Abend des Festes war schnell gekommen und Brienne hatte sich selbst übertroffen.  
Sansa kannte die vollkommene Hingabe der Jungfrau von Tarth an Dinge, die ihr wichtig waren, aber dies war selbst für sie außergewöhnlich.  
Die Große Halle hatte sie mit immergrünen Zweigen geschmückt, in denen rote Beeren und Zapfen steckten und in die kleine Metallplättchen eingeflochten waren, die Brienne sich vom Schmied geliehen hatte. Diese warfen das warme Licht der Feuer und Kerzen zurück, sodass es aussah, als funkelten die Wände.  
Es duftete nach Nelken und anderen Gewürzen und einige Platten mit harten, aber köstlichen Plätzchen standen auf den Tischen bereit. Es war ein abgewandeltes Rezept des sogenannten „Soldatenbrotes“, einer nahrhaften und lange haltbaren Speise, die Truppen auf langen Märschen mit sich zu führen pflegten.  
Dieses Gebäck war jedoch süß und köstlich; würde sich aber dennoch bis lange nach dem Fest halten, um nichts zu verschwenden.  
Vor der Großen Halle war unter Briennes Aufsicht ein riesiger Haufen Holz aufgeschichtet worden, der nun hell brannte und um den sich die Menschen, die keinen Platz an den langen Tischen fanden, oder die ein wenig Luft schnappen wollten, versammelten.  
Heißer, stark verdünnter, aber kräftig gewürzter Wein wurde ausgeschenkt, der die Glieder und Wangen erwärmte, es jedoch schwer machte, von ihm betrunken zu werden.

Die Halle war überlaufen von Menschen, und an der Tür herrschte ein stetiges Kommen und Gehen.  
Briennes Plan war aufgegangen. Sansa sah überall nur fröhliche Gesichter und selbst einige Streithähne saßen einträchtig nebeneinander, ließen es sich schmecken und erzählten sich Geschichten, während sie ihre Kehlen mit dem süßen Dünnwein feucht hielten.  
Sansa prostete Brienne vom Hohen Tisch aus zu und die große Frau lächelte glücklich zurück. Hier in dem warmen Licht und mit ihren strahlenden blauen Augen, sah selbst sie schön aus.  
Das Lächeln erstarb allerdings, als sich Tormund Riesentod schwer neben ihr auf die Bank fallen ließ, so nah, dass seine Schulter ihren Arm berührte.  
Brienne rückte ein wenig ab, aber Tormund zeigte kein Zeichen von Entmutigung. Im Gegenteil grinste er sie erwartungsvoll an und hielt ihr im nächsten Moment ein unbeholfen eingewickeltes Päckchen unter die Nase.  
Sansa musste wegen des hilflosen Blickes, den Brienne ihr zuwarf, lachen. Der Wein und die Hitze in der Halle stiegen ihr ein wenig zu Kopfe und sie fühlte sich seit langem zum ersten Mal wieder unbeschwert und fröhlich. Zumindest an diesem Abend würde sie es sich gestatten, dachte Sansa.  
Sie nickte der blonden Frau ermutigend zu und schließlich griff Brienne tatsächlich nach dem kleinen Geschenk, dass ihr von Tormund noch immer hingehalten wurde.  
Sie wickelte es aus und ein breiter, goldener Armreif kam zum Vorschein, wie der Wildling sie selbst zu tragen pflegte.  
Der redete auf Brienne ein und erzählte ihr offenbar eine Geschichte dazu, der diese zuerst widerstrebend, aber dann doch interessiert zuhörte und schließlich brachen beide zu Sansas Erstaunen in Lachen aus. 

Sie selbst hatte einige Geschenke bereits gemacht und einige erhalten.  
Arya hatte sie ein kleines Messer in einer schmucklosen Lederscheide geschenkt, dass man nahe am Körper verborgen tragen konnte und das unter der Kleidung nicht zu erkennen war. Dafür hatte ihre Schwester ihr ein kleines Kästchen aus Holz überreicht, in dem eine einzelne Locke grauen Haares gelegen hatte.  
Zuerst war sie verwundert gewesen und hatte Arya fragend angesehen. Die jedoch hatte nur ihr seltsames Lächeln gelächelt und gesagt: „Mit besten Grüßen von Walder Frey“.  
Daraufhin hatte Sansa ihre Schwester heftig umarmt und nach einer kurzen Weile war diese Umarmung erwidert worden.  
Ein Moment des Einverständnisses und der Zuneigung, wie er zwischen ihnen selten war und den sie wie einen Schatz in ihrem Herzen hüten würde.

Zwei Geschenke hatte Sansa übrig, die sie noch überreichen wollte. Eines davon war für Brienne, die längst mehr eine Freundin, als nur ihr Schild, geworden war.  
Sie wollte Tormunds Versuche, sich der großen Frau anzunähern, ungern unterbrechen, wenn sie noch weiter fortgeschritten waren und erhob sich deshalb sofort, um der Kriegerin ihr Geschenk zu geben und die beiden danach nicht weiter zu stören.  
„Herrin“, begrüße die Jungfrau von Tarth sie und wollte sich ungelenk erheben, aber Sansa bedeutete ihr, sitzen zu bleiben.  
Ihr Blick viel auf den funkelnden Goldreif, den Brienne noch immer in der Hand hielt. Tormund lachte fröhlich.  
„Der Ring einer Riesin für eine große Frau“.  
Die blonde Kriegerin wirkte verlegen, aber das schelmische Zwinkern, das der Wildling ihr bei diesen Worten zuwarf, brachte sie zum Lächeln.  
„Ich habe auch etwas für Dich, Brienne.“ Sansa zog das kleine, liebevoll eingepackte Bündel hervor und überreichte es der Angesprochenen.  
Diese packte es aus und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie die Finger über die zarte Spitze und den feinen Samt des blauen Halsbandes gleiten ließ, das Sansa selbst für sie angefertigt hatte.  
Brienne würde es vielleicht nur heimlich tragen, wenn sie niemand beobachtete, aber Sansa wußte, dass die Frau, die sie bisher nur in Männerkleidung oder Rüstung gesehen hatte, diese Dinge gerne berührte und ansah, sich aber niemals selbst erlaubt hätte, etwas davon zu besitzen.  
„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Danke, dass Ihr das hier“, Sansa deutete in den Raum, „auf die Beine gestellt habt. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee.“  
Die blonde Frau errötete bis in die Haarspitzen und fingerte verlegen ebenfalls ein Präsent hervor.  
Dankend nahm es Sansa an und wickelte es aus. Es war ein schmales, in grobes Leder gebundenes Heft.  
Die Seiten waren mit Briennes nüchterner Handschrift bedeckt, die ebenso gewissenhaft und aufrecht war, wie die Jungfrau von Tarth selbst.  
„Das sind die Lieder, die ich als Kind in Dämmerhall gelernt habe“, erklärte diese.  
Sansa war gerührt. Sie liebte die Hymnen von Rittern und Jungfrauen und der großen Liebe noch immer, trotz allem, was ihr widerfahren war.  
Natürlich war sie nun nicht mehr so töricht, sie für Wahrheit zu halten und erfreute sie sich einfach am Klang der schönen Lügen.  
„Danke, Brienne!“ Sie nahm die freie Hand der Frau und drückte sie fest, was diese mit einem dankbaren und glücklichen Lächeln erwiderte.  
Dann verabschiedete Sansa sich, um Tormund das Feld zu überlassen. Sie hoffte, dass der Wildling sich seinen Weg zum Herzen der Schildmaid beharrlich erkämpfen und ihm treu sein würde. Sollte er ihrer Vertrauten jedoch Schaden zufügen, würde sie die Hunde auf ihn hetzen, schwor sie sich im Stillen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr das letzte Geschenk ein, das sie noch zu machen gedachte. Es war für Sandor Clegane, den Bluthund.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Köpfe in der Großen Halle schweifen, aber sie konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Er war der größte Mann in Winterfell und sollte leicht zu entdecken sein.  
Da er sich nicht an den Tischen aufzuhalten schien, kehrte sie an ihren Platz zurück, legte das eben erhaltene Geschenk ab und griff stattdessen nach ihrem Mantel, in dem das Päckchen für ihn verborgen war. Dann ging sie nach draußen, um ihn dort zu suchen.

Die Kälte schnitt ihr ins Gesicht, als sie den Hof betrat, aber die frische Luft tat gut, nach der Hitze der Halle und vertrieb die leichte Benommenheit aus ihrem Kopf.  
Sie näherte sich den Menschen, die das große Feuer umstanden und deren Reden als ununterscheidbares Gemurmel mit dem Rauch in den mondhellen Nachthimmel stieg.  
Auch hier konnte sie Clegane nirgends ausmachen.  
Es war natürlich kaum damit zu rechnen gewesen, denn er fühlte sich unwohl in der Nähe von Feuer, seit sein Bruder ihn als Kind wegen eines Spielzeuges in ein brennendes Kohlebecken gedrückt und sein halbes Gesicht fürchterlich entstellt hatte.  
Sie entfernte sich ein wenig und suchte in den dunkleren Ecken des Hofes nach ihm. Ihre Schritte knirschten durch den Schnee, wo sie die ausgetretenen Pfade verließ.  
Schließlich entdeckte sie in der Nähe eines Schneemannes, den einige Kinder am Tag gebaut hatten, eine Spur, deren Abdrücke verdächtig groß waren und die vom Platz mit dem Feuer fortführte.

Auf einem Holzstoß, vor einem der Nebengebäude, sah sie ihn endlich. Seine riesige Silhouette hob sich nur wenig gegen den grauen Stein hinter ihm ab.  
Sie zog ihren Umhang, den sie beim Hinausgehen um die Schultern geworfen hatte, enger um sich. Die Wärme des Feuers drang nicht bis hierher.  
„Seid gegrüßt. Ich habe Euch in der Halle vermißt.“ Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, fiel ihr auf, wie unangemessen ihre Worte wirken konnten. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und trat noch näher, bis sie vor ihm stand. Gesagt war gesagt, jedes erklärende Wort, zu dem sie sich heimlich genötigt fühlte, wäre eines zuviel.  
Deshalb schwieg sie und wartete stattdessen auf seine Erwiderung.  
Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus einem Becher, den er in der Hand hielt.  
„War mir zu warm. Hab’ mir nur was von dem Wein geholt“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Kommt doch mit. Ihr solltet an einem Abend wie diesem nicht alleine hier draußen in der Kälte sitzen und Euch betrinken.“ Sie sagte es nicht tadelnd, aber er reagierte mit einem ablehnenden Schnauben.  
„Ist ja auch kaum möglich, mit dem dünnen Gesöff.“ Er stellte den Becher neben sich ab. „Bin gern allein und bin’s gewohnt. Geh wieder nach drinnen, kleiner Vogel, und lass mich in Ruhe.“  
Es war lange her, dass sie so genannt worden war und er war offenbar in düsterer Stimmung.  
Sansa erwog, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen und ihn seinem Weinbecher zu überlassen, aber stattdessen setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
Er registrierte es mit einem Schulterzucken und starrte weiter in Richtung des Feuers, um das Treiben dort aus der Dunkelheit heraus zu beobachten.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während er von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schluck nahm.  
Schließlich zog Sansa das kleine Paket, das sie für ihn vorgesehen hatte hervor und hielt es ihm einfach hin.  
„Brienne sagt, es sei Tradition, dass bei diesem Fest kleine Geschenke überreicht werden. Das hier habe ich für Euch machen lassen.“  
Er betrachtet das Päckchen eine Weile, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sagte: „Behalt es. Ich kann Dir nichts zurückgeben.“  
Sie hielt es ihm weiter hin. „Das ist nicht nötig. Bitte, nehmt es.“  
Sansa hatte nicht damit gerechnet, etwas von ihm zu erhalten, aber es war ihr dennoch ein Anliegen gewesen, ihm etwas zu geben.  
So verschlossen er oft war, kannte sie ihn gut genug, um hinter sein mürrisches Wesen und seine stetig schwelende Wut zu blicken, die von einem auf den anderen Moment hervorbrechen konnte.  
Sie teilten außerdem das Geheimnis einer Nacht, in der die Welt grün gewesen war und in der er ihr ein Lied gestohlen, aber einen blutbefleckten, weißen Mantel zurückgelassen hatte.  
Er griff nach dem Geschenk, als sie ihm keine andere Wahl ließ und wollte es ungeöffnet neben seinen Becher legen.  
„Ihr seid der störrischste Mensch den ich kenne“, sagte sie.  
Sein leises Lachen klang wie das Scharren von Metall auf Stein. „Dann kennst Du nicht viele.“ Das war eine seiner üblichen beleidigenden Äußerungen, die sie inzwischen einfach überging. Sie war im Norden aufgewachsen und die Nordländer waren für ihr unbewegliches Wesen berüchtigt. Sandor passte sehr gut hierher.  
Er schien jedoch zu bemerken, dass er zu weit gegangen war und griff nun doch nach dem Geschenk.  
„Es ist nichts besonderes, eigentlich ist es recht dumm“, plapperte sie, plötzlich unsicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war.  
Sandor entfernte den Leinenstoff, in den die Gabe gewickelt war und die hölzerne Figur eines Ritters in bunten Farben fiel in seine Hand.  
Er starrte das Spielzeug an und sagte nichts. Dann holte er tief Atem und schloss seine Faust so fest darum, dass Sansa dachte, er wolle es zerbrechen.  
Eine wilde Angst überfiel sie jäh. Jeden Moment würde sie das Holz in seiner Faust splittern hören. Dann würde er aufspringen und sie packen und gegen die Mauer des Gebäudes hinter sich rammen, dass ihre Knochen zu bersten drohten.  
Sein schrecklich verbranntes Gesicht wäre in wilder Wut verzerrt und er würde brüllen: „Willst du dich über mich lustig machen? Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an, dummer, kleiner Vogel! Meinst du, ich brauche etwas, dass mich immer an das da erinnert?“ Er würde ihr Gesicht so dicht vor seines zerren, dass sie den Wein in seinem Atem riechen konnte und sie zwingen, die tiefen, schwarzen Risse und das Loch, durch das man ein Stück des Kiefers erkennen konnte, zu betrachten und seine hasserfüllten Augen würden sich in ihre brennen.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er saß nur stumm vornübergebeugt da und krampfte seine Pranke um die Figur.  
Sie begann eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln und wollte sie wieder an sich nehmen. Ihre Hand berührte seine, als sie versuchte nach dem Ritter zu greifen.  
Da fiel eine einzelne, kalte Träne auf ihre Haut und Sandor machte ein seltsames Geräusch. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie verstand, dass es ein Schluchzen war.  
Das traf sie mehr, als seine Wut es je vermocht hätte.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht - es war dumm von mir“, haspelte sie hervor.  
„Danke, kleiner Vogel“, war die erstickte Antwort, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte.  
Sie gab ihren Versuch auf, ihm das Geschenk abzunehmen, ließ aber ihre Hand auf seiner liegen.  
Er sah so verloren aus, wie ein Junge, in einem viel zu großen Körper, der nicht wusste, was er tun soll.  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung, ihn trösten zu wollen, folgend, hob sie ihre Hand von seiner und legte sie stattdessen vorsichtig auf seine verbrannte Wange. Sie zwang ihn sanft, sie anzusehen.  
Sansa rückte ein wenig näher und legte schließlich unsicher die Arme um ihn. Er war steif wie ein Stück Holz, aber nach einem Moment fügte er sich in ihre Umarmung und zog sie schließlich so fest an sich, dass ihre Rippen schmerzten.  
Seine Tränen durchnässten den Umhang an ihrer Schulter und er murmelte immer wieder ein „Danke, kleiner Vogel“ und „Es tut mir leid“, zwischen erstickten Schluchzern.  
Sie erwiderte nichts und hielt ihn nur fest, hier draußen unter dem klaren Nachthimmel, während die eisige Kälte zwischen ihnen keinen Platz mehr hatte.  
Sie wußte nicht, was ihm leid tat; vielleicht seine Wut, die sie mehr als einmal zu spüren bekommen hatte. Vielleicht, dass er sie nicht geschützt hatte, als ein längst verstorbener Kindkönig eine Armbrust auf sie gerichtet und sie vor dem gesamten Hofstaat gedemütigt hatte.  
Vielleicht aber auch, dass er sich ihr Lied mit Gewalt genommen hatte, nachdem sie sein Angebot, mit ihm zu gehen, ausgeschlagen hatte.  
Sie selbst hatte oft bedauert, Königsmund nicht mit ihm verlassen zu haben.  
Schließlich wurden die Schluchzer weniger und verstummten dann ganz.  
Sansa löste sich ein wenig von ihm, um ihn anzusehen und ihm eine feuchte Strähne seines Haars aus der Stirn zu streichen.  
Etwas anderes, das er in dieser Nacht begehrt, aber nicht erhalten hatte, stahl sich in ihre Erinnerung. Das Bedauern darüber gestand sie sich sonst nur in unruhigen Träumen ein, die am Tag schnell verblassten und an die sie nicht weiter dachte, sobald die Sonne unter dem Horizont hervorgekrochen war.  
Sie konnte den Wein in seinem Atem riechen, wie in jener Nacht, als der Schwarzwasser in Flammen gestanden hatte.  
Sansa hob ihr Gesicht und schließlich berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Vorsichtig, tastend, um zu erkunden, ob sie willkommen war.  
Er wich ein wenig zurück und endlich trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
Im nächsten Augenblick riß er sie so heftig an sich und presste seine Lippen so hungrig auf ihre, dass es ihr den Atem aus den Lungen presste und sie in seinem Kuss zu ertrinken drohte.  
Ein seltsames Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren und sie erkannte, dass sie es war, die es hervorbrachte. Es war ein wildes Knurren, wie das einer Wölfin, die sich in ihre Beute verbiß oder einen Kampf austrug.  
Ein Hund und ein Wolf, die nicht zusammen gehörten, aber dennoch verzweifelt die Nähe des anderen suchten.  
Es war, als wäre ein Stück, das lange gefehlt hatte, endlich an seinen Platz gefallen.  
Der Hunger, den Sansa unter dem Druck seiner Lippen verspürte, konnte nicht durch Küsse gestillt werden, aber für jetzt waren sie ihr genug.  
Sie kostete ausgiebig von ihnen und es dauerte lange, bis es ihr gelang, sich von seinem Mund zu lösen und sich müde in seine Arme zu schmiegen.  
Die Geräusche der Feier waren fast verstummt, weil es spät geworden war und die Menschen sich zurückgezogen hatten.  
Die Kälte begann trotz der innigen Umarmung, in der sie sich befand, ihren Körper hinaufzukriechen und schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr leugnen, dass es Zeit war, sich zu trennen.  
„Geh schlafen, kleiner Vogel“ flüsterte er rau an ihrem Ohr und sie lehnte sich noch einen Moment gegen ihn, bevor sie die Kraft finden musste, sich zu erheben.  
„Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder tust“, verlangte er.  
Sansa wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie wußte, dass er Recht hatte.  
Sie war die Herrin von Winterfell und diese Verbindung konnte zu nichts Gutem führen.  
Deshalb nickte sie nur und schenkte ihm einen letzten, keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann erhob sie sich, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und ging.  
Sie ließ ihren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen und einen hölzernen Ritter in seiner Hand zurück. In dieser Nacht war Sandor ein wahrhaft reich beschenkter Mann.


End file.
